


Red

by Tess_01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Basically everyone comforts Techno, Blood, Dadza, Dream kills Tommy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Phil in particular, Techno accidentally hurts people, Techno has a nightmare, Temporary Character Death, Violence, but it's not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_01/pseuds/Tess_01
Summary: “You used to know better than killing innocent people. Don’t you have any morals?”“Oh. I have plenty of those. I just choose to make exceptions for special occasions.” Dream brought his mouth up to Techno’s ear. “And getting to see you fall apart like this, so scared and so helpless, that is a really special occasion to me.”ORTechno has a nightmare where Dream kills Tommy, and accidentally hurts Phil when he tries to wake him up. Comfort ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 470





	Red

“Did you really think you’d be able to protect them?” Dream hissed, his glowing Netherite axe hovering right in front of Tommy’s tear-streaked face, ready to strike at the moment either of them made a wrong move. His face was hidden behind his mask, unmoving, emotionless.

Cold.

Techno realized that Dream was actually going to let his plan play out. He was going to kill Tommy.

“I’ve always known you were pathetic underneath all of your bravado. Is this who the blood god actually is, huh? Just a sad little kid, unable to defend himself and little Tommy over here?”

Dream pressed his axe against the line of Tommy’s throat, just hard enough to cut through the pale skin and draw blood. Tommy whimpered around the gag in his mouth, arms pulling fruitlessly on the restraints that shackled him to the concrete wall of the basement.

“I like this boy, but I think he would look extra good with his head chopped off, don’t you think so Technoblade? Tech?” Dream laughed, manically and high-pitched. “I bet that’s what he calls you - Tech. Big brother Tech, always there to save the day.”

Techno balled his fists together, feeling the blood from his wounds drip into his palms and slosh between his fingers. There was no escape. His sword, his only way to defend himself, was on the other side of the room, on the other side of _Dream,_ and the bare walls provided nothing else to use as a weapon.

“Don’t do this.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Dream said.

“Because he hasn’t done anything to you.” Techno snarled. “If you are going to kill anyone in this room it is going to be me, understood? You can cut me up, hurt me, abuse me, whatever your fucking plan is, but you keep your filthy hands off my brother.”

Dream tsk-ed. “Oh, Technoblade. If I didn’t despise you so much, that would have been an awesome little speech. Always the hero, aren’t you? I almost admire your bravery.” Dream pulled the axe from Tommy’s throat, the latter slumping back against the wall, and made his way over to Techno like a hunter eyeing his prey. “But killing you is not the way I can hurt you the most.”

Techno swallowed.

“You see, taking your life wouldn’t matter so much. Hell, you’d probably be at peace with it. But killing Tommy? That would absolutely shatter you from the inside out.”

Techno’s breath caught in his throat as his back hit the wall behind him. Dream’s figure loomed over him, his strong body strung tight like a bow ready to fire. He didn’t stand a chance. 

“Have you really fallen this deep, Dream?” Techno asked. His voice trembled slightly and he prayed that Dream did not notice. “You used to know better than killing innocent people. Don’t you have any morals?”

“Oh. I have plenty of those. I just choose to make exceptions for special occasions.” Dream brought his mouth up to Techno’s ear. “And getting to see you fall apart like this, so scared and so _helpless_ , that is a really special occasion to me.”

The smirk that undoubtedly spread on his face was audible in his voice, and bile rose up in Techno’s throat. He swallowed again.

“No clever remarks left?” Dream snorted. “I really broke you, huh?”

Techno opened his mouth to speak, but Dream clasped a gloved hand over his face.

“Oh, no, no, no. No speaking now. You get to stand here and enjoy the show."

Dream turned his head away, eyeing Tommy, and released Techno's face. "Any last words you want to say?”

Dream cackled. Tommy screamed. Techno’s ears rang.

“Please don’t do this, Dream. Please-”

“Poor choice of words, what a shame. You could’ve chosen something – I don’t know – heroic, or inspiring or dare I say _heart wrenching_. But now you just sound pathetic. I guess the true nature of the great Technoblade shows through once again.”

Dream approached Tommy again, who was full on crying now, and exposed Tommy’s bloodied throat by yanking his head up by his hair. Tommy cried out even louder, locking his eyes with Techno.

 _Do something_ , his eyes begged _. Help me_.

But Techno couldn’t move. His feet stuck to the ground and his arms were glued to his sides. Dream had frozen him in time, paralyzed him. And no matter how much he tried to get his body to listen to his rapid firing of commands - _attack, save, kill -_ the only thing he could do was to stand there and watch.

“Please,” Techno pleaded. “Let him go. Take me instead.”

Dream shook his head and gripped his axe with both of his hands. “You can beg all you want, it won’t change anything. You never stood a chance.”

“Please no- Dream. Don’t-”

Dream swung his arms back, axe blurring to a purple smear in the darkness. “Say bye-bye.”

“No!”

There was a shriek, a thud and then only a steady dripping sound that reverberated through the basement. And for the first time he could remember, Techno screamed.

Tommy’s head was cut off clean, petrified eyes staring endlessly into nothing while his limp body spewed blood everywhere, painting the walls and floor in crimson red. Dream turned to Techno triumphantly, blood splattered across his mask and armour, and snickered.

Techno saw only red.

The world spinned around him, almost as disorienting as the frantic beating of his heart in his ears, but Techno did not fall. A renewed fire burned in him to take down Dream. Screw the axe, screw dying. He was taking him down. _Now._

He leaped at Dream, who let himself be tackled to the ground with way too much ease for someone who had looked so threatening a couple of seconds ago. The axe clattered on the floor next to them and Techno trapped Dream’s arms under his knees in one swift movement. Then, Techno halted.

Dream wasn’t that strong.

He could’ve saved Tommy, but he had been to paralyzed in fear to act.

A defeated yell escaped his throat as he tried to hold back the tears. Dream had been right, he was weak. Pathetic.

He ripped Dreams mask off, exposing the scarred face and piercing green eyes. Dream’s manic eyes challenged him, a challenge he gladly accepted. He punched Dream square on the nose, once, twice, until a sickening crack resonating between the walls. There was blood on his hands. It could be Tommy’s or Dream’s. It did not matter.

Tommy died. Dream needed to die too.

He wrapped his hands around Dream’s throat and pushed down, blocking off his windpipe completely. His mind screamed at him. _Die, die, die._

“Tech!” Dream yelled, strained. _How dare he use that name?_

He pushed down harder, almost grinning when he heard the choking sounds escaping from the man under him. “Don’t call me that.”

“Techno! Tech, Jesus!”

The world stopped spinning just for a little when Techno stared at Dream’s gaping mouth.

It hadn’t moved. Dream had not said those words.

What the fuck?

“Stop it! You’re going to kill him!”

The shrieking voice had too much of an accent to be Dream’s. Someone else was here. Techno whipped his head around, eyes searching for the source of the voice. And as he did that, everything in the room blurred together, walls and floor morphing from a dark, cold basement into the blue tinted bedroom that was _so incredibly familiar_.

“What-“ Techno stuttered. He looked down again at the man he had pinned down under him. Who once was Dream, the cold-blooded killer who drove his axe straight through Tommy’s body, was now slowly changing into another blond man that was definitely not the man he wanted - _needed-_ to kill.

“Phil?”

Techno tore his hands away from Phil’s throat as if they’d been burned. Phil coughed harshly, body twitching and bucking underneath Techno’s thighs, struggling to pull in full breaths. Blood gushed from his nose, trailing down his cheeks and neck where Techno’s hands had left angry red imprints. Had he done this?

Someone touched his shoulders, and Techno’s breathing sped up.

What the hell was going on?

“Phil? What-“

“Oh thank god, okay, calm down, Tech.” the person said, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him backwards. His brain took a long time to catch up on who the voice belonged to.

Wilbur.

He let himself be pulled against a warm surface, all power flowing from his body as he watched Phil struggle for air in front him.

The cotton in his head made it hard to think. The continuous ringing did too.

“-just a dream, okay?” Wilbur’s voice filtered in again. “Whatever you saw, it wasn’t real. It was a dream.”

Dream.

Everything had been a dream.

Dream had killed Tommy.

“Is Tommy-?”

“I’m right here, I’m okay,” another voice said, pubescent and young and so _alive_. Techno couldn’t believe it. Tommy was alive. He saw him now, as he crouched down next to Phil, helping him in an upright position against the bed.

And then it hit him. He had almost strangled Phil to death. Phil, who was only now regaining some colour on his pale face but was still wheezing with every breath he took. He was clutching his nose, blood seeping between his fingers and spilling onto his pyjama pants. Tommy handed him some tissues.

“Oh my god,” Techno stammered. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

Phil looked up to him. “It’s alright,” he said, voice hoarse. “You were having a nightmare.”

“I almost killed you. I could have killed you if you didn’t- if you hadn’t-”

“You were scared.” Phil coughed. “It’s my fault I tried to wake you up.”

“What the fuck? I hurt you!”

Phil dabbed the tissue under his nose, letting it soak up some of the blood. “You didn’t even recognize me. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

“And that’s exactly why I’m dangerous to be around. Don’t you see that?”

Tommy turned to look at him, eyes stern. They looked nothing like the dull, lifeless eyes Techno had seen just a minute ago. It was comforting. He sunk deeper into his warm surroundings, which was… Wilbur. Wilbur was hugging him where they sat on the floor, arms wrapped securely around his waist.

“Listen Tech,” Tommy started, “I don’t want you to blame yourself for what happened here. This is not your fault and even though you scared the shit out of us, you are not dangerous. A bit of dickhead? Yes. Bad at talking to people? Also yes. But dangerous? No fucking way.”

Techno stared at the blood that seeped through Phil’s tissues.

Wilbur scraped his throat. “Tommy’s right. You’re not dangerous. You’d never hurt us intentionally.”

“Then how do you explain this?”

“Self-defence,” Phil said, shrugging.

There was a long silence, loaded with tension, until Tommy spoke up.

“Do you want to tell us what happened, maybe? You were screaming.”

Wilbur tightened his arms around him. Techno wondered if he could feel him shaking.

“Yeah. It was, uh, intense,” He said. “Basically, Dream killed Tommy and I couldn’t stop him, I didn’t have my weapons and I was stuck to the floor and then Tommy died and I attacked Dream.”

“But it was actually me.” Phil added.

Techno nodded. “Yeah.”

“Jesus,” whispered Tommy and Wilbur at the same time.

Phil reached out an arm to Techno. He was too far away to touch, but the sentiment was there. “Are you okay, now?” he asked.

Techno shrugged. “I guess so. Still feel a bit shaky.”

“You want to try to go to sleep again?”

Images of blood flashed before his eyes and Dream’s cackling resonated through his head. “No,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Would it help if we stayed?” Tommy asked. “We could all sleep in Phil’s bed. If he doesn’t mind, that is.”

Phil shook his head slightly. “That’s fine by me. I got to clean myself up first a bit though,” he gestured to the bloody mess that was his face and his pyjamas.

Tommy grimaced. “Yeah that’s – that’s probably a good idea.”

“Do you want us to stay with you, Tech?” Wilbur spoke up from behind. “If you don’t want that, that’s alright too. Whatever you need.”

Techno hesitated, but when he felt Wilbur’s arms tighten around him and saw Phil and Tommy staring at him with an encouraging expression, his resolve weakened. “I’d like that… yeah.”

He pretended not to notice the way Tommy’s face lit up at his words.

When they piled up in Phil’s bed a little bit later, tangled together in a web of arms and legs, Tommy spoke up again. His cheek was mushed against Techno’s chest, and his hair tickled his chin.

“We’ve got you, big man,” he whispered. “Go to sleep.”

And so Techno did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments really make my day :D  
> -Tess_01


End file.
